As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Use cases for information handling systems are causing progressively larger number of information handling systems to be disposed near each other. For example, rack mount systems utilize a rack structure to stack many information handling systems in a vertical arrangement. Due to the changing uses of information handling systems, chassis of information handling systems may modular. That is, a chassis may be composed of multiple enclosures that may be attached to each other to form the chassis of the information handling systems. When the multiple enclosures are attached, components of the information handling system disposed in each of the enclosures may become operably connected to each other.